


Art inspired by This is not okay

by Mikanskey



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, Pancakes, kitchen, only a shirt on the sexiest mutant ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2886716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanskey/pseuds/Mikanskey





	Art inspired by This is not okay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [swoopswoop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swoopswoop/gifts).
  * Inspired by [This Is Not Okay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/907037) by [swoopswoop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swoopswoop/pseuds/swoopswoop). 



[](http://www.casimages.com/i/141227030256751198.jpg)


End file.
